Meilan Hu-Fung
Backstory Early Life Meilan was born beside her twin sister, Weilan, to Akari and Akifauno Hu-Fung, in the Imperial Hu-Fung Family. Both girls were raised to take the throne. In her childhood, Meilan was very gifted, and after finishing her education, began to study magic. At first, it was only basic magic, though over time she grew more and more powerful, and her skills in both Fox and Demonic Magic were growing. She eventually unlocked Forbidden Magic, a power that runs in the Hu-Fung bloodline. While she was expanding her knowledge of magic, Weilan abandoned her magical studies, in fear of what it ould do to her physically. Meilan was ashamed of her sister, deeming her 'weak' and 'pathetic'. After Weilan abandoned her magic Meilan was overworked by Akari and Akifauno to be their 'perfect' child. Arranged Marriage To Kaoru Hu-Fung Around this time she was arranged to marry Kaoru Hu-Fung, and she didn't really care, only complying with the marriage to remain in her fathers favour. Upon her marriage her father, Akifauno proclaimed Meilan his heir, Weilan being pushed aside for Meilan. A year into her marriage with Kaoru she was impregnated, though sadly she suffered a miscarriage two months into her pregnancy, while she was devastated, Kaoru did not seem to care... Her New Family & The Decades That Followed A year later, she had her first child, she mostly abandoned her magical studies, in order to raise Lee. Over the five years she have a son named Ren, a daughter named Mai, and another son named Sora. As her children grew she became worried about corruption in Lee, as he has been studying Forbidden Magic quite often, and was 'pushing the boundaries'. Once Ren betrayed The Hu-Fung Clan, she had Ren banished, with the advice coming from Lee, as she made him her advisor, and the main strategist of the clan. When Sora refused to kill Alicia WongYi, she initially was going to shrug it off, but the council of Advisors voted him an enemy of the Clan. Meilan had witnessed when Rendi and Peiyi Sykow stole the Blade of Masahiru, and ran after them, only to be shot at by magic, and collapsing on the ground. After that, her husband, Kaoru, ordered the Sykow Clan destroyed. After the Sykow Clan was burned to the ground, Zhiruo Sykow, the Ex-leader of the Sykow Clan was brought to Seimei No Hikari-shi,the stronghold of the Hu-Fung Empire. While Meilan was in the medical wing of the clan, the Council of Generals sand Kaoru wore allegiance to the Black Lotus. When Meilan recovered, she was forced to step down in favour of Lee, who was planning on turning against the Black Lotus. While Meilan never had any intention of serving the Invoker, she was forced to by Kaoru. Unfortunately, when the Aishi Clan led by Irene Aishi broke into the Hu-Fung Clan, she was forced to flee with Lee, Mai, Kaoru, and many others to the Imperial Vaults... Near-death Of Lee... After Lee was injured by his Ex, Keiko, Meilan began to overwork herself to harness her magic again, that had gone dormant over that last ten years. She also pressed Mai into learning more aspects of Fox Magic, for purposes of healing Lee, as he was their only hope for reforming the Hu-Fung Empire... Appearance Meilan has long black hair, tan skin, and yellow-orange eyes. She often wears a bright red kimono with gold floral designs and a black obi. In battle, Meilan wore a dark red hakama with curved black armour and often kept a bow with her. After stepping down Meilan simply wore a red yukata, with black pants and black slippers. Also when dressing casually, her hair would often be down back in a tight bun or braid. Abilities *'Fox Magic' **'Hypnosis' **'Demonic Magic' ***'Bloodbending' *'Forbidden Magic' **'Curse Placing' Relationships * Akifauno Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased * Akari Hu-Fung(née Aiikoai) - Mother; Deceased *Weilan Hu-Fung - Sister; Disowned * Kaoru Hu-Fung - Husband *Lee Hu-Fung - Son *Ren Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased **Cho R. Emiko - Daughter-in-law **Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Granddaughter *Mai Q. Ashitomi(née Hu-Fung) - Daughter **Zhen Ashitomi - Ex-son in-law **Xin Ashitomi - Grandson; Missing *Sora Hu-Fung - Son; Disowned **Alicia WongYi - Daughter-in-law Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Masters of Fox Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe